Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadow Force
by Alastor Nazura
Summary: As Alastor went to sleep one late night, he dreamt of being something great. Little did he know, the next morning he would be just that. Follow, as Alastor struggles to progress through the pokemon world, with his best friend Takashi at his side. Review.
1. The Hand of Fate

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadow Force**

Episode 1: The Hand of Fate

"Ugh..My, head.." I cried out, my vision still blurred, I closed my eyes to try and rest them. "My...aching head.." someone else uttered out, "Huh...Who's there?" I called out, I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. _"Why..can't I, open my eyes..." _I thought to myself, _**"Alastor...." **_a mysterious voice called out. "Who is there?" I asked frighteningly, _**"Alastor...Help..me.." **_the voice cried out again. "Who is there?!" I shouted out, "Who's...that shouting.." another voice asked. The mysterious voice started to disappear, my eyes started to slowly open. I tried to climb to my feet, I started to stagger around trying to walk but I suddenly fell to the floor, tripping over my feet. _"Ow..Whats going on? Why can't I walk properly."_ I thought to myself. I then looked down towards my feet, "AHH!! What the hell?!" I screamed out, "Why are my feet small and reddish-orange?!" I continued to shout. "Ugh..." I heard someone else cry out again, I started to turn my head to the side to look at the person. _"Is..that..what I think it is..." _I asked myself. The pokemon then opened his eyes, he started to look around to observe his surroundings. His eyes then caught sight of me, he scratched his head and then looked at me weirdly, _"A charmander?"_ he asked himself. "Whats a Charmander doing here? I thought they were rare.." he mumbled to himself. I then began to look around, I pointed at myself "You mean me?" I asked him. "WAAA, the Charmander just talked!" he cried out. "Charmander? But...I'm no Charmander!" I shouted. "This...is too weird...the Charmander is talking..and he is saying...that he isn't a Charmander.." he grumbled to himself, "But..but..your a Cyndaquil!" I uttered out to him. "A Cyndaquil?!" he tried to jump up and walk towards me, but he fell over his feet. "Ow.." he cried out, "Something weird is going on..." he said. "But..how are we pokemon? I'm...a human.." I stated, "I don't know..I'm a human too..." he answered back. We both got up and went towards the lake, we stood at the edge with our eyes close, hoping that we were wrong. We then opened them slowly and peered into the lake. "Were pokemon!" We shouted out. _"How did this happen.." _ I asked myself, I folded my arms and then sat down onto the ground. "Maybe this is a bad dream...yeah, that must be it.." he exclaimed, sighing. "Yeah..but..if it is..how can I be in it too." I responded back, "Right...but...how are we pokemon?! I'm..just a normal boy.." he said, "So...whats your name?" I asked the cyndaquil, "I'm Takashi." He replied clearly. "Takashi?" I asked, "Yeah.." he responded, "When...I was a human..I..had a best friend named Takashi...for some reason...I can only remember..my name, that I was a human..and my best friend's name..I'd never forget him.." I told him, "Oh." he replied, _"This..is weird." _I thought. "Your name?" he asked, but I sat there in a trance. "Your name?" he asked again, which broke me out of my trance. "Oh, my name is Alastor." I said, "Alastor!" He shouted, "What?" I asked. "My best friend was named Alastor, when I was a human! I think I'm the Takashi you know!" he chirped out happily, "I believe so too! Thank you God..at least I know I'm not here alone...that I have my best friend with me." I uttered out. _"Yeah...but..the question is..where are we?" _he asked himself. He then took a seat on the ground beside me and then closed his eyes to try and think of a plan, _"What..can we do...we have no idea..where we are..."_ Takashi thought to himself. There was complete silence until we heard a cry for help, "Help!" someone shouted, we immediately arose and started to look around, trying to find out where the cry came from. "Did you hear that?" I asked, "Yeah...but where did it come from?" he said, still looking around. "Help me, please!" someone shouted again. "Got it!" Takashi shouted, he started to run down the path, with me closely behind. "They shouldn't be too far." he proclaimed, "Somebody! Help me!" the person cried out again, this time it seemed louder. We suddenly came into a clearing, we started to slow down, there stood another pokemon, this time, a Pidgeotto. We walked until we stood directly in front of her, "Please help me." she asked us, "Help? With what?" I asked, "My little baby was taken away, by some stray Staravia. "Staravia huh?" Takashi asked. "Yeah..will you help me?" she asked, her eyes full with tears. "Of course we will." I answered. "Thank you!" she uttered out. "Alright...where did they take your baby?" Takashi asked, "I..believe they took him too, Beach Cave." she told us. "OK...Beach Cave..I believe that was back there..where we came from." Takashi stated, "Alright..we'll return your baby." I reassured her. "Thank you..you two are very kind." she said. I winked at her then smiled, "Don't worry..we will return him." I said, holding my thumb in the air. "Hm..you seem to be a charmander..but you look different." she exclaimed, "Huh? I do?" I asked, "Yeah..your not the normal color..and your eyes are a different color too." Takashi then turned to the side and looked at me, his mouth dropped open, "W-what happened?!" he asked me shouting, "What do you mean?" I answered back with a question. "Your...not orange anymore..your black and your eyes are silver." He said stammering, "What?! Black..with silver eyes? I must look cool." I muttered, looking at them both. My eyes then focused on Takashi, "Holy...crap.." I uttered out, "Whats the problem?" Takashi asked me, "Takashi...your..flames..they look almost like lightning bolts coming out.." I said. "The hell?" he answered, we stood there trying to figure out what would make us change appearance, but we decided, "Anyway..it's not important.."we stated, I turned to face the path from which we arrived from and he turned his head back onto the ongoing path. "What's important..is to find the baby.." I said, courageously. "But..how will we find it..if we don't even know where we are?" he said.

Wewt...my second story, I hope it's good. If I get permission..I wanna introduce another person's OC. Please review.

I'll try to update soon.


	2. Invisible Courage

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadow Force**

Episode 2: Invisible Courage.

We began walking down the path from which we came, "That poor Pidgeotto...losing her baby too a bunch of thieves.." I whispered, Takashi then looked at me through the corner of his eye, "No use beating yourself up over it.." he said. My eyes gleamed a bright silver, I turned my head to face Takashi, "Yeah, your right...we agreed to help and that's what we'll do." I stated. He laughed and said "Yeah, ya know..when we were humans, you never was this brave.", my face then turned red from embarrassment, "Well..I just thought that we should help her." I told him. He started to chuckle, he turned his head to the path in front of him and replied, "Well..it was a good thing to do.". As we continued walking down the path, we came to a sudden stop. "Did you hear that?" I whispered to him, "Yeah...somethings coming." He responded. The bush on the right side of us began to rattle, I began to shake in fear. _"OK..calm..down..I have to be brave.." _I told myself, "Alastor..prepare yourself, it could be anything..." he told me. Suddenly something jumped out from the bush, "WAAA!!" I screamed as I ran towards it full speed, even though I had no idea what I was suppose to do, if it came to harm us. "Alastor, stop!" I heard Takashi shout. "Huh?" I exclaimed as I stopped, I then started to look ahead of me, to the thing that jumped out. Standing in front of me, was a Torchic, its fur was blood-red, and its eyes were a dark shade of pink. "Hmmm?" I heard it sighed, "Well..what do we have here? A black charmander and a Cyndaquil with sparks erupting from its back..." It said, from the sound of its voice, I deduced that it was a girl, which in return began to make me extremely nervous. "So...what were you going to do?" she asked me, I broke out of my trance from staring at her, I shook my head and tried to sputter out, "I..don't know..". "You charged at me..and you have no idea what you were doing? Pathetic." I heard her say. My cheeks started to turn a shade of red, "Oh..no..are you blushing?" she asked me, "Please don't tell me you are...because I'm not into that lovey-dovey stuff." she stated. My cheeks were red as blood now, I turned around so that she couldn't see my face, I began to walk down the path once more. "Alastor? Where are you going?" Takashi asked me, "Away from here.." I said, dull-fully. "Come on man...don't let her get you down." I heard him say, as he called out after me. The Torchic then started to rush out towards me, it stopped itself right in front of me, her cheeks turning pink as she tried to apologize, "I'm..sorry if I hurt your feelings." she said, I raised my silver eyes, so that it met her pink eyes. "It's OK..." I responded, "So..where are you guys going?" she asked me, "We..are going to rescue someones baby. " Takashi told her, "Someones baby?" she asked dumbfounded. "Yeah...we heard a cry for help..so we answered." I stated, "Well..I didn't really answer, it was him...and since im along with him..I got dragged into it." Takashi said, as he shot me a glare. I started to chuckle, "So..let me get this straight, just a moment ago, when I jumped out from the bush, you were going to attack me, in which you had no idea how too...and with that your going to rescue a baby?" she asked, "Uhh...yeah." I responded, she erupted in laughter, "Sorry, sorry..that was just too funny." she said, while laughing. "It's not funny...someones baby is in danger..so were going to help." I said, she then looked up at me with admiration in her eyes. "Alright...so where are you going?" she asked, "Umm....some place named Beach Cave." I told her, "Beach Cave? That's not to far from here.." she said, "Yeah....well I guess we'll take our leave." I said. As Takashi and I began to walk down the path again, I saw her try to stop me, "Wait..." i heard her call out, I spun around to answer, "Yeah?". "Can...I..come with you?" I heard her ask me, A smile slowly appeared on my face, "Yeah..sure." I said, noticing the smile on my face, she began to blush. "Hey! Don't got getting any ideas!" she told me, Takashi began to chuckle from were he stood. As the three of us began to walk down the path, quietly, I finally broke the ice. "So..um...whats your name?" I asked the Torchic, She smiled and said "The names Lea!" she happily chirped, "Whats your name?" she asked me, I smiled and winked at her, with my thumb in the air, "The names Alastor!" I told her, her cheeks started to light up pink, she turned towards Takashi and asked for his name, "The names Takashi." he responded non-chalantly. We continued to walk for couple more minutes, I noticed that a shore was coming into sight, "We have to be close...there's the shore line." I pointed out. "Yeah, we are close." Lea said, as we continued to walk down the shore of the beach, we noticed a cave coming in sight. "There, see?" Lea said, pointing as the cave. "Alright..guys, further down...there should be the group of Staravia that took that woman's baby." Takashi said, "So..be careful." he continued. "Don't worry, I've been in here plenty of times." Lea responded. We all entered the cave, the cave was a dark place, water drops could be heard dripping from the roof of the cave. "It sure is dark in here..." I said, frighteningly. "Don't be a big baby!" Lea shouted at me, "I-I'm not..." I stammered. "And you was trying to impress me?" she asked, closing her eyes, pouting to the air and blushing. Takashi started to laugh and said "You two already seem like soul mates.", we both began to blush, "No were not!" we both shouted together. "Alright, alright. Calm down, we should get a move on." he added, as we continued to walk, in the dark cave, "Hehe.", I stopped in my tracks. "Guys wait.." I called out, they both stopped, Lea then turned and looked at me and asked "What?", "I..heard something just now.." I said. "Hehehe." I heard someone laughed again, "What was that?" I asked, looking all around me, "Who ever you are..show yourself." Lea stated. Suddenly a Lunatone floated out from the dark shadows. All of our eyes were focused on it, "Hehehehe..look some weak pokemon has wondered into the cave." it said, "Weak?!" Lea shouted, "Were not weak!" she continued. "You look weak too me." it added. Suddenly another pokemon floated out from the dark depths beside it, "A Lunatone and Solrock appeared side by side, "Brother, I have found us some weak pokemon." said the Lunatone to the Solrock. "Good...lets defeat them fast and level up." the Solrock said, "What?!" I screamed out, a little bit scared. "Ok..sister, take out that Torchic first, it looks like she as the most experience." the Solrock told the Lunatone. "Alright, brother." the Lunatone answered. Suddenly the Lunatone launched toward Lea, with a hard take-down, "Lea!!" I shouted, my feet started to move on its own, as I ran full speed toward Lea. The Lunatone, tried to ram Lea, but I appeared in the way, my claws glowing purple, I raked my claws into the Lunatone's side and sent it flying back. "Whoa...how did I do that?" I asked myself, looking down at my hand which was glowing purple, "This..is weird..but I think...I used Shadow Claw..." I muttered. Suddenly I felt a hard hit from the back, Solrock had used Take-down, which sent me crashing into the wall of the cave. "Ugh...what..the hell..." I uttered out, "Alastor!" shouted Takashi, "Seems you were stronger than I expected." Said the Solrock, it began to laugh as I started to lose consciousness. "OK..that's it!" Takashi shouted, he started to run toward the Solrock, the Solrock, then turned around and began to laugh as he saw Takashi running towards him. "You expect to damage me, with a weak tackle?" he asked laughing, suddenly Takashi then spat out fire, he began to roll, the flames began to encase his body, as he rolled toward the Solrock, "What?! Flame wheel.." he said, "Even so, brother your part fire..it wont affect you much." the Lunatone told her brother. "Don't turn your back on me..." Lea whispered to herself, Lea then jumped up and shot a Flame thrower straight at the Lunatone, encasing her in flames. "AHHH" the Luna shouted as she got burnt up from the Flame thrower. "Now, go away!!" shouted Takashi as he rammed his flame encased body into the Solrock, Solrock got sent flying into the wall, it stood there unmoving for a while. After receiving a Flame thrower, the Lunatone then landed to the floor. "Got ya!" Lea shouted, but her eyes suddenly strayed to Alastor, still unconscious. "Alastor, you better not be defeated..you..idiot." she whispered to herself, she began walking towards him. Suddenly, Lea got sent back flying, causing her to crash into the wall. "Ugh...what..happened." she asked, before hitting the floor. "You really thought we would be defeated like that?" said the Solrock and Lunatone, their eyes glowing blue. "Psychic attack..successful." they said together, in sync. "Lea...Alastor...You'll pay for this!" shouted Takashi, as he ran toward the two-some. "Should we?" Lunatone asked, "We..should." replied the Solrock, suddenly a purple, blob ball appeared in front of the two-some, they then released the ball of energy and sent it hurtling toward Takashi. "What the hell is that!?" screamed Takashi, before getting hit by the ball and sent flying into the cave wall. "Alright..now that he's out..lets end this..." they said, in sync again. "Now..lets finish off the girl." said Lunatone, "You hate competition, don't you?" Solrock said laughing, they started to do the same attack as they did on Takashi, this time, they aimed it at Lea. "Now..goodbye..Torchic." shouted Lunatone, _"No...I..can't let this happen.." _I thought to myself, they released the ball of energy, it went hurtling toward Lea. _"No...I...have to save her." _I whispered to myself, Forcing my body up, as the ball of energy reached less than five meters away from her, I rushed out, toward Lea, my body encased in flames. He stops right in front of Lea, my flaming body deflected the Shadow ball. "What?!" the Lunatone and Solrock said at once, "Impossible...that's...Flare blitz!" he shouted out. I raised my head, looking directly at them both, my right claw started to glow purple, with the flames on his hand at the same time. Noticing my eyes were glowing dark purple, "What...is up with his eyes?" the Solrock asked himself. I sprinted toward them both, "No...we can't be defeated here!" they both shouted, I leaped into the air and extended my claw forward, slashing them both across the stomach area. The two pokemon, then were sent hurtling toward the wall, breaking through it. After a while of standing there looking at the hole they made, my eyes started to turn back silver, regaining my composure, I walked back towards Lea with a worried expression on my face, after a couple of minutes, they started to come too. "Ugh..what happened..." Lea said, shaking her head. I stood there smiling at Lea, "I defeated the pokemon." I told her, "What?! You defeated them? But..how?" she asked me, stammering. I then closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. "I..don't know, when they went to finish you..all I remember was, getting up and running towards you." I said, "Oh..." she whispered to herself, "I don't...really remember how I did it..." I told her, "Oh...it's..no big deal right?" she uttered out. "But..in any case..I'm glad..I did what I did." I said, blushing. She began to blush too, her pink eyes looking directly into my silver eyes, we began moving our heads toward one another, a familiar voice then said "Hey..don't tell me your going to kiss now?". "Two..pokemon kissing..that's just gross." he blurted out, we suddenly caught ourselves and hurriedly moved away from one another. _"Ya know...he's kinda right..how can I let myself get carried away with a pokemon...I'm a human for gods sake.." _I thought to myself. I stood there in a deep trail of thought, Lea looked at me strangely, she began to think to herself, _"I..can't believe...we almost kissed, what the hell is going on with me...I have to keep focus."_ Takashi then snapped his finger in front of us, breaking us out of our trance. "OK..now that, that's over..we still have to save that baby.." Takashi said, "Yeah..lets go." Lea and I said together. We all turned to face the path in front of us, "Well...here we go." I muttered.

Whoa..longest story I ever wrote. Thanks for webdragon, giving me permission to use Lea. I hope you read his Fan fiction too, its called, Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of fate. Anyway, please review.


End file.
